Pieces
by Nebachanezzar
Summary: Inuyasha finally breaks down in front of Kagome, telling her he can not take anymore of the suffering he has gone through. He needs a friend, someone to be there for him. Kagome is the only one for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Pieces**

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song Pieces by the band Red. I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters!)**

_I'm here again. A thousand miles away from you. A broken mess. Just scattered pieces of who I am. I tried so hard. Thought I could do this on my own, I lost so much along the way. Then I see your face. I know I'm finally yours. I find everything I thought I lost before. You call my name, I come to you in pieces, so you can make me whole. _

Inuyasha stood over the Bone Eater's Well, staring down into the darkness. It was late, and he can't take it anymore. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before he jumped into the well.

"Kagome," he whispered.

Kagome was in her room studying for an exam she had the next day.

"It can't be this hard!" she exclaimed slamming her fists down onto the open text book. She heard something scratching at her window. Kagome glances over and see's that it's Inuyasha. He had the look of something on his face she has never seen, fear. She quickly got up and opened her window, letting Inuyasha inside. He went straight to the bed, looking up at Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Is everything ok?" Kagome asked, sitting next to him. She reached over to touch him, and he let her. She felt him quivering. Inuyasha suddenly leaned over to Kagome and started to cry. Kagome was shocked. She wrapped her arms around him, and that was the last straw before Inuyasha finally brokedown into broken sobs.

Kagome tightened her arms around Inuyasha as if he was going to fall apart. She has never seen Inuyasha like this before. Inuyasha clenched onto her clothes afraid to let her go.

"I don't want to be like this anymore Kagome. I want to forget everything that's ever happened to me and everyone else. I want...I want.." he couldn't finish his sentence as he continue to choke on his tears. Kagome closed her eyes and tried not to let her tears fall.

_I come undone, but you make sense of who I am. I put the pieces in your hand. When I see your face, I know I'm finally yours. I find everything, I thought I lost before. You call my name. I come to you in pieces so you can make me whole. _

Kagome kept her arms around Inuyasha as he cried and sobbed, chocking on his tears. She began to rock him in her arms to calm him down.

"I want to be happy Kagome. I wish Kikyo would understand this, but she doesn't. She wants to take me with her when she finally goes in peace..but I can't. I dont want to. I'm afraid to let her go, I'm afraid to let you and everyone else go," he whispered when he calmed down to at least silent tears. Inuyasha hugged Kagome, still shaking. Kagome's tears betrayed her, and streamed down her face. A single tear dropped onto Inuyasha's ear, making it twitch. He looks up at her with his tear-stained face. She couldn't help but to cry. She never expected Inuyasha to feel like this. She always saw him strong, but knew he didnt want anyone to see this side of him. He has gone through so much. 500 years ago he and Kikyo were together, yet Naraku had deep feelings for Kikyo. Inuyasha wanted to become a full flegded demon, so he wanted the Sacred Jewel to do so. That was before he met Kikyo Naraku wanted the Sacred Jewel to become more powerful than any demon. Inuyasha and Kikyo loved each other, but Naraku couldnt stand this. He tricked Kikyo making her think that Inuyasha injured her, and made Kikyo believe Inuyasha wanted to become a demon, and forget all about Kikyo. (Playing with Kikyo's emotions?) When Inuyasha finally had the chance to take the Jewel, the villagers including Kikyo hunted him down, when Kikyo shot a Sacred Arrow, pinning Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha felt betrayed by Kikyo. The Arrow put Inuyasha into a deep sleep for 500 years. Kikyo died from her injurie's and thus was cremated with the Sacred Jewel. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "so sorry". Inuyasha wiped her tears away and looked into her eyes.

"You're the only person I can be myself with Kagome, to see me like this..when I'm falling apart," he says as more tears roll down his face,"I thought I could do this on my own Kagome, but I cant." Kagome quickly nodded her head. She reached up and wiped his tears away. Kagome pulled him into her arms again and did not want to let go.

"I love you Inuyasha. I'll be your friend. Anything you want me to be. I'll help you get through this Inuyasha. Whatever it takes," she promised against his year. Inuyasha relaxed her arms and cried silent tears. They both fell asleep on her bed. Hours later, Inuyasha woke up, and found Kagome asleep on his chest. He lightly smiled and ran his hands through her hair. Kagome stirred. He moved quietly so that he wouldnt wake her up, slowly pushing her off of him.

"Thanks Kagome. I love you too," he whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead. He got up and opened the window and jumped out, forgetting to close it. Kagome smiled in her sleep, and clenched her pillow as one tear slid down her face.

"Be strong Inuyasha, please dont fall to pieces," whispered Kagome. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he made his way to the well.

"I promise," he vowed before jumping down into the well. Inuyasha prepared himself. He wanted to talk to Kikyo one last time before letting her go, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breath**

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song Breath by Breaking Benjamin. I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters!) **

Inuyasha rose up from the Bone Eater's well. He sat on the edge and tried to catch his breath. He wasn't ready to have the last talk with Kikyo. He looks up and the night sky was clear, full of stars. Inuyasha sensed a presence inside the forest. He noticed a soft glow deep within the dark. Suddenly, a soul collector appeared.

"Kikyo," he whispered. He stood up from the well and made his way into the forest. Kikyo met him half way. More of her soul collectors floated around their surroundings. Inuyasha and Kikyo stayed silent, looking into each others eyes. She smiled, but Inuyasha looked away, closing his eyes.

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like. Is it over yet, in my head? I know nothing of your kind, and I wont reveal your evil mind. Is it over yet, I cant win._

"You seem strange Inuyasha. What are you hiding?" Kikyo asked, stepping closer to him, but Inuyasha backed away from her, scared to be close to her.

"This has to stop, Kikyo. I can't do this anymore...I dont know who you are," he whispered. Kikyo tilts her head to the side, confused. Inuyasha looks up at Kikyo, searching in her eyes if she understood what he was asking. A small wind blew shook the trees' branches ever so slightly.

"You can't change what was destined Inuyasha. We were meant to be together, to die together, to go to Hell together," she says walking up to him. Inuyasha continued to back away from her. Kikyo stopped trying.

"Look at me Inuyasha. What do you see?" she asks. Inuyasha stares into her eyes.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find the fire in your eyes. I'm going all the way, get away, please. You take the breath right out of me. You left a whole where my heart should be. You gotta fight just to make it through, cause I will be the death of you. _

"I see nothing. A wandering soul that doesn't want to let go," he says. Inuyasha finally stepped up to Kikyo, making her back away from him until her back touched a tree. Kikyo was scared of Inuyasha for the first time, but she didnt show this fear.

"You hurt me Kikyo. I trusted you, and you hurt me, betrayed me. Even shot an arrow at me," he whispered. Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha, into his eyes. Tears welled up in them. Kikyo leaned in for a hug, but Inuyasha stopped her hands.

"Please let me go Kikyo. Let me go. Die without me. Be in peace, but without me. I love you, but...I can't be with you," he said, looking to see Kikyo's reaction.

_This will be all over soon. Pour salt into the open wound. Is it over yet? Let me in. So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left. I know that I can find the fire in your eyes. I'm going all the way, get away, please. You take the breath right out of me. You left a whole where my heart should be. You gotta fight just to make it through, cause I will be the death of you. I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating._

Kikyo dropped her hands. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kikyo didnt betray Inuyasha, Inuyasha betrayed her, or so she thinks. Inuyasha said he would die with her, whatever it takes. Why is he breaking his promise?

"Inuyasha, do you want this to be over?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha nodded his head slowly.

"It would make me happy if you went on without me Kikyo. Dragging me to go with you when I dont want this, is killing me. I want happiness, but I cant find it with you. You need to find your piece alone. You broke my heart, I can never forgive you for it," he explained. Kikyo stayed silent in shock, "If I continue to be with you, and keep trying to be with you, to die with you is eating me inside. I cant deal with it anymore, no more, Kikyo."

The soul collectors glided against the wind. The wind swifly brushed against the leaves. There was silence. Inuyasha watched Kikyo, waiting for her response. He stepped away from her, giving her room to breathe.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close. Tears streamed down Kikyo's face.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I want you to be happy. I'm so sorry I hurt you," she whispered. Inuyasha brushed his hand through her hair. Kikyo broke the embrace, wiping away her tears.

"You should go on, Inuyasha. Please, just go..."she asked. Inuyasha gave a quick nod, turned around, and walked his away through the forest, not looking back. Kikyo fell to her knees, and held onto herself as if she was going to break into pieces. Her breath came in quick, short pants.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha," she said to herself. The soul collectors began to surround her as the ground began to glow from underneath. Kikyo held her breath as she sank into the ground, the soul collectors guiding her through. She watched Inuyasha walk away from her, forever. She closed her eyes before she became completely covered by the earth. Kikyo and the soul collectors disappeared, forever.

"Goodbye, Kikyo," said Inuyasha as he watched Kikyo fade away into the earth.

_You take the breath right out of me. You left a whole were my heart should be. You gotta fight just to make it through, cause I will be the death of you._


	3. Chapter 3

**For You I Will**

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song For You I Will by Teddy Geiger. I do not own Inuyasha's characters!)**

Kagome was wandering around the outskirts of Kaede's village. Inuyasha told Kagome that he wanted to be alone and think over what has happened the past few days. Kagome decided this was a good time for her to take a walk too. She noticed a tree alone next to a small creek. Kagome smiled and sighed as she decided to sit under that nice tree and listen as the water ran down the bank, nice and calm. When she was about to drift off to a nap, she heard a noise coming from a few bushes behind her. The only person she knows that would know exactly where she was would either be Inuyasha, or Koga.

"Stop hiding Koga," she said. Koga slowly walked out of those bushes and sat next to Kagome. He noticed how calm Kagome was, peaceful.

"You look different Kagome," he whispered. Kagome noticed Koga seemed to be a bit paranoid. Of course, Inuyasha and Koga never got along. Koga wants Kagome to be his woman, but Inuyasha refuses for that to happen. Jealous?

"Nope. Just happy," she replied, resting her head against the tree. There was a small breeze blowing, the sky was bluer than ever. Koga took a deep breath and let it out slow.

_Wondering the streets in a world underneath it all. Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have. Like you and the way that you twisting your hair around your finger. But tonight I'm not afraid to tell you, what I feel about you. I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have and cannonball into the water. I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have, for you I will. _

"Kagome..." says Koga softly. He looks into her brown eyes. Kagome looks back at him. His eyes were the same color as the sky.

"What's the matter Koga?" she asked as she sat up, listening intently. Koga gently took Kagome's hand in his and smiled. Kagome's heart started to race against her heart beat.

"I know that things between us can't be more than how they are now, but..I cant ignore my feelings for you..not anymore. I dont care about that mutt Inuyasha, only you, a-and," he stuttered. Koga closed his eyes and tried to calm his breath. Kagome tilted her head to the side, still keeping that soft smile, "I will do anything for you Kagome. Anything. I will protect you and take all of your worries away..if you'd let me."

Kagome searched Koga's blue eyes to see if he really knew what he was asking of her. He had the sense of hope and love in them. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Koga noticed the tears and started to shake his head.

"Please Kagome. I didnt mean for you to cry. I just wanted you to know that I will do anything because, well..because," he struggled to finish his sentence. There was another soft breeze. Silence fell upon them, and the only noise was the running of the creek. Kagome pulled Koga into her arms.

_Forgive me if I stutter from all of the clutter in my head. Cause I could fall asleep in those eyes, like a water bed. Do I see familiar, I've crossed you in hallways a million times. No more camouflage, I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall. I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have to cannon ball into the water. I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have, for you I will. You always want what you cant have, but I've got to try. _

"I love you too, Koga," she whispered. Koga suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Kagome placed her hand against where his heart is, and felt it beat faster and faster. Kagome's tears finally rolled down her face, tears of happyness. She pushed herself away from him enough to wipe her own tears.

"I finally have people who are willing to protect you because they love me, Koga. You have no idea how strong that love is. Not just you, but Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kilala. That love is the greatest love in the world. You also have people who will love and protect you, Koga," said Kagome. Koga smiled as small tears streamed down his face. He pulled her again into his arms.

"Thank you Kagome. You mean everything to me. You and Ayame and even my pack," he whispered against her ear, "I want you to be happy Kagome." Kagome moved more into his arms, and nodded her head.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall and create a mood I would shout out your name so it echoes in every room. That's what I'd do, that's what I'd do to get through to you. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Roses Red **

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song Black Roses Red by Alana Grace. I do not own Inuyasha's characters!)**

Miroku walked inside Kaede's hut, and found Sango getting ready to go back to her village. Sango's family lived in a village of the Demon Slayers. Their weapons consisted of bones of the demons they kill, which makes their weapons incredibly strong. One day Naraku killed all of Sango's family including her brother, Kohaku. Sango had a younger brother called Kohaku. He was taken by Naraku and has been used as Naraku's many puppets. There is one catch, Kohaku is sustaining life by the Sacred Jewel shards, once those shards are taken out, Kohaku dies. Sango wants to avenge her family and the village's death, kill Naraku, and save her younger brother.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Miroku, sitting next to Sango's things. Sango nodded. Miroku sighed in disappointment.

"I'm not in the mood for your lechery Miroku," whispered Sango. She sounded angry. Miroku smirked and shook his head.

"Why cant I just come in and talk to you Sango without you thinking that I'm going to ask you to bare my child or touch your bum?" he asks. Sango chuckled.

"You've never came up to me just to talk Miroku," she replied. She reached over for her demon slayer clothes when Miroku touched her hand.

"Maybe now's a good time to talk, Sango," he says. Sango looks at Miroku, confused. Miroku scooted a bit closer next to Sango, but giving her enough space as well.

"What is it Miroku?" she asked. Miroku swallowed nervously before looking into Sango's brown eyes.

_Can I ask you a question please? Promise you wont laugh at me? Honestly I'm standing here, afraid I'll be betrayed. As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when its in my dreams. So let in the morning light, and let the darkness fade away. Can you turn my black roses red? Can you turn my black roses red? _

Miroku has a curse in his right hand, a black hole, other wise known as the wind tunnel. It sucks up anything in his path, except for Naraku's poisonous bees, Saimyosho. As time goes on, the wind tunnel gets bigger and bigger in Miroku's hand. When the wind tunnel is big enough, it will suck Miroku into the black hole, ending his life. He wants to find Naraku and avenge the death of his grandfather, and for giving him the curse in his hand that in time would kill Miroku too. Miroku wears a sash to keep the wind tunnel hidden to protect everyone else around him.

"We've been through alot together. Fighting demons, and trying to get closer to Naraku," explains Miroku as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, "but I never thought I would be fighting side by side with a woman that I love." Sango tensed up and tried to take her hand away, but Miroku held onto it tighter.

"Please just listen to me Sango," pleaded Miroku. Sango stopped struggling. She didnt want to hear Miroku confess his love to her, when she's not sure if she feels the same.

"Miroku please, I have to finish packing," she said.

"Why dont you open up to me Sango?" asked Miroku. Sango stopped moving and stared into Miroku's eyes. She was shocked by the question. Why doesnt she open up to him? She kept asking herself that question over and over in her mind trying to find the answer, until it clicked. She was scared to be hurt.

"Because I'm scared," she whispered, "I'm scared that all this is a dream and when I wake up...it'll be like nothing has ever happened. Why do you love me Miroku? Why?"

Miroku let out a soft smile. Sango didnt realize that she was crying. Her tears betrayed her with each drop that fell. Miroku leaned in and kissed those tears away.

"You're not like the other girls, Sango. You care about me in a way that no one else does. You're special to me, and the only woman that I would want to protect, and die for," he whispered. Sango never thought Miroku would ever love her in such a way, or any man for that matter. She was afraid of being alone, and that no one would care for her..until now.

_Drowning in my lonliness, how long must I hold my breath? So much emptiness I could feel the deepest sea. I reach to the sky as the moon looks on, one last year has come and gone. It's time to let your love rain down on me. _

"I never thought that anyone would feel anything for me, not like that. I was scared that no one would ever love me," cried Sango. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango not intending to let her go.

"I want to be yours forever Sango...will you let me in your life to protect you and make you happy?" he proposed. Sango looked up at Miroku. They stared into each others eyes for the long quiet moment before Sango glomped Miroku.

"Yes! I want you to be mine forever Miroku. I want to be there for you always," she vowed. Miroku hugged Sango tighter than ever and placed a kiss gently on her neck.

"I love you Sango," he said, " I want to be by your side when we avenge your family and save your brother," before he kissed her forehead, gently.

"I love you too Miroku," Sango whispered back, "I want to be by your side when we avenge your grandfather's death and remove the curse from your hand," before she raised his cursed hand and carefully kissed his palm.

_Can you turn my black roses red? _


	5. Chapter 5

**October and April**

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song October and April by the band The Rasmus ft. Anette Olzon. I do not own Inuyasha's characters!)**

Rin has grown over the years she has spent with Sesshomaru, the demon that brought her back to life. Rin and her family and fellow villagers died when Koga and his pack came and attacked her village, killing everyone in sight. Sesshomaru and Jaken were walking one day in the forest and saw Rin's dead body, cold and lifeless. He used his sword, Tensaiga, the sister sword of Inuyasha's, the Tetsaiga, and brought Rin back to life. Ever since then, she's follwed Sesshomaru and Jaken everywhere they went. Everyone thinks that Sesshomaru does not have a soft side, but Rin has seen it maybe once or twice, she knows that its there, but once Sasshomaru shows that side of him, that side is gone with the blink of an eye. Over the years, Sesshomaru has learned to love Rin has become very protective of her. As for Rin, she has been grateful of Sesshomaru, thus learning to love him the same.

_She was like April sky, sunrise in her eyes. Child of light, shining star, fire in her heart. Bright as day, melting snow, breaking through the chill, October and April. _

"Where are we going today Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, skipping ahead of him. Sesshomaru told Jaken to take the day off, very unlike of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I told you not to call me Lord Sesshomaru, Rin," snapped Sesshomaru. Rin stopped skipping and turned to look at him. She crossed her arms and locked her leg in place.

"Don't give me attitude Sesshomaru. You know why I call you Lord," she snapped back. Sesshomaru let out a small smirk. Rin smiled and walked up to him, "You saved my life. I think you at least deserve some respect?" Sesshomaru didn't show any sign of gratitude, but scuffed off and walked past Rin. Rin sighed heavily, and follwed behind him trying to catch up.

"So why did you told Jaken not to come with us?" she asked. Sesshomaru ignored her. Rin ran around to stop Sesshomaru in his steps.

"Stop fooling around Rin," demanded Sesshomaru. Rin shook her head.

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you tell Jaken not to come with us?" she asked again, getting frustrated. Sesshomaru did not look in her eyes, but looked across the field. Rin followed his gaze and noticed a huge willow tree with its leaves and branches blowing in the wind. The sun was about to set, giving the sky the colors of reds and oranges, a hughe of pinks. Rin's jaw dropped in amazement.

_He was like frozen sky, in October night. Darkest cloud, endless storm, raining from his heart. Cold as snow, deepest thrill, tearing down his will, October and April. _

"Wow! Sesshomaru! This is beautiful!" she exclaimed running past him towards the tree. Sesshomaru continued walking his normal pace, not showing any signs of joy of her being happy.

"I always come here for when I need to rest. I thought that now you are older, I'd let you see it," he said quietly. Once he caught up with Rin, he searched for the curve in the tree's trunk where he usual sat to rest. When he found it, he sat down and let his back mold against that spot. Rin tilted her head and smiled. She sat down right in between his legs, like she did when she was years younger. Rin leaned her back against his chest and got comfortable. Sesshomaru tensed up. Rin has never gotten this close to him like this before, he didnt know what to do. He stayed very still. Rin dozed off into the distance.

"Relax Sesshomaru. I'm not going to do anything," she whispered. Sesshomaru did what she asked, getting comfortabe himself. His arms slowly wrapped around her small chest, not trying to touch her in anyway possible that would offend her. Rin smiled to herself. She then felt Sesshomaru's chest rise as he took a deep breath, then let it out slow against her hair.

"Your hair always smelt of jasmine and cherry blossoms," he whispered. Rin rested her head against his shoulder and nodded.

_Like hate and love, worlds apart. This fatal love was like poison, right from the start. Like light and dark, this fatal love was like poison, right from the start. _

_We were like loaded guns, sacrificed our lives. We were like love undone, craving to intwine. Fatal torch, final thrill, love was bound to kill, October and April. _

They both watched as the sun continued to set, the twilight beginning to take over the night.

"Have you ever loved anyone Sesshomaru?" Rin asked in a whisper. Her heartbeat started to beat faster against her chest. Sesshomaru shifted when he heard the question. Has he ever really loved anyone before? Put another life before his? Rin felt his heart beginning to beat harder against his chest. She knows that a demon can never love a human, but she hoped that maybe just once in her life, someone would love her besides her parents.

"I think I do love someone..." whispered Sesshomaru, unsure of his answer. Rin sat up to turn and look into his gold demon eyes. She reached up and gently traced the moon crest on his forehead. Rin then slowly leaned in and placed a small kiss on the moon.

"I know you dont feel the same because you're a demon, and demons cant love a human, but I have been having this feeling for a long time. You took me in when everything fell to pieces, and I will always be grateful of you, always. You protect me and even took care of me, making sure that nothing would ever happen to me...I love you for that Sesshomaru, " she whispered. Sesshomaru hesitated before he reached up and carefully ran his fingers through her hair.

"I never protected anyone other than myself, until you came along. You seemed so fragile, and I couldnt see you trying to make it on your own. Over the years, I learned to..." he stopped midsentence when Rin placed her finger on his lips.

"You've said enough," she said with a soft smile. She leaned in a placed a small kiss on his lips. Sesshomaru relaxed and leaned back against the tree, this time wrapping his arm around Rin and bringing him closer to him.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she whispered. Sesshomaru has never had anyone love him. Rin is the only person that he would ever let his shields down, and to love him, and him love her.

"I love you too, Rin," he whispered back. They both fell asleep in each others calmly under the Willow tree, with no worries, only for each other.

_This fatal love was like poison right from the start. October and April. _


	6. Chapter 6

**How Can I Not Love You**

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song How Can I Not Love You by Joy Enriquez. I do not own Inuyasha's characters!)**

Kagome was back in school, trying to finish up her last math exam. She was busy concentrating on her test, and didn't notice the bell has rang.

"Pencils down Ms. Higurashi!" exclaimed her teacher. Kagome quickly slammed her pencil on the desk and stood up.

"Finished!" she snapped back. She gathered her things and left the classroom. Just as she was off the school's grounds, Hojo walked up behind her. Kagome sighed and smiled before stopping and turning around.

"Hey Hojo," she said. Hojo smiles his sweet smile.

"Hey Kagome. I haven't seen you in a while, and I was worried how your health was," he replied. He handed Kagome a small container full of soup. Kagome smiles and takes the soup and carefully puts it in her back pack.

"Thanks Hojo. You're really sweet and always taking care of me," she says. Hojo nods and walks up to Kagome.

"I was wondering if maybe we can hang out sometime when you're feeling better?" he asks, hoping this time she would say yes, and not turn him down like so many other times Kagome has previously before. Kagome hesitates. Inuyasha suddenly popped into her mind.

"Sorry Hojo, but I've already had other plans for tonight," she said quickly.

_Cannot touch. Cannot hold. Cannot be together. Cannot love. Cannot kiss. Cannot have each other. Must be strong, and we must let go. Cannot say what our hearts must know. How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one waltz away from all of the memories, how do I not miss you when you are gone?_

"Kagome, who's the other guy?" he asked. Kagome stood completely still, in shock. Did Kagome really expect to keep Inuyasha a secret forever? Kagome never thought Hojo would think there was another man in her life, however; Hojo has been wanting to take Kagome on a date for a real long time, yet she keeps pushing him away because of her feelings for Inuyasha.

"Hojo, how did you..why do you think there's someone else?" she asks back, swallowing nervously. Hojo stood closer to Kagome, making her back up against the fence.

"Kagome, I'm not stupid. Nice, understanding, and caring for you all this time because I am worried about you made me realize that I really do care about you. But for the past few months, maybe years, you've never taken up the chance to maybe go on a single date with me," Hojo explained. Kagome looked into his eyes, as he looked for the truth in hers. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Hojo held up his hand letting her know that he wasn't finished. Kagome closed her mouth and listened to Hojo.

"I don't like to be played as a fool, Kagome. If you have been seeing someone else this entire time that I've been chasing you, it would've been nice for you to tell me, as a friend that I expected you to be, that you're interested in someone else, and have been all this time. So tell me, who is the other guy?" he asks again. Kagome has never realized Hojo felt this way. The thought of Hojo wanting to really be with her never crossed Kagome's mind. Kagome looked away from his eyes, ashamed that she has played with his feelings that way.

_Cannot feel. Cannot share. Sweet and tender moments. Cannot feel, how we feel. Must pretend its over. Must be brave, and we must go on. Must not say, what we've known all along. How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms. How does one waltz away from all of the memories, how do I not miss you when you are gone? How Can I not love you?_

"I'm so sorry Hojo. I didn't know you felt that way about me..."she whispered before looking up into his eyes, noticing the tears. Hojo was trying to hold them back. Kagome reached up to touch his face, but Hojo flinched as if it'd hurt.

"I love you Kagome, but I don't like to share. If you are happy with the other guy, then I wish you guys both happiness and luck for as long that you guys are together. If I have to let you go, then I will," whispered Hojo, looking away from Kagome. Kagome's heart started to beat hard against her chest like it was going to break through. Her eyes began to burn as she tried not to cry. She was afraid of losing him forever, friend and everything in between.

"His name's Inuyasha.."she answered. Hojo gave her a puzzled look. Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around Hojo, afraid to let go, "Please Hojo, I don't want to lose you as a friend. You're one of the few that I can call a friend and love me as much as you do...please don't throw that away," she pleaded. Hojo closed his eyes and let the tears fall as he returned the embrace.

"I'll never leave you Kagome. I couldn't do that to you or myself. I'll always be there no matter what. Sick or heart broken," he vowed in her ear. Kagome smiled against his chest, relaxing in his arms.

"I didn't think you would want to be with me, only as a friend, that's why I never tried to make it more than that," she said quietly. Hojo pulled Kagome away enough to look in her eyes.

"You are sadly mistaken Kagome. Not a day goes by when I think about being with you, seeing you smile, hearing your voice, missing you when you're not at school. Now someone else has that privilege," he said. Kagome had a faint smile on her lips, and nodded.

"You're a great friend Hojo, and I love you for it," she replied back. Hojo reached up and moved the few strands away from her face before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I hope he doesn't hurt you Kagome. You're too special for some guy to break your heart and leave you," he said. Kagome tilted her head.

"That's when I come to you," she whispered back with a small smile. Hojo smiled back the same, and pulled her back into her arms. Kagome and Hojo, hand in hand, walked back to Kagome's house. Hojo gave her one more hug and watched as she walked into her house. He wiped one last tear away, and started to head back towards his house.

_How can I not love you when you are gone?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayame's Monologue and Fiction We Live**

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song Autumn's Monologue and Fiction We Live by the band From Autumn to Ashes. I do not own Inuyasha's characters!)**

Ayama stared down at her reflection in the water. Her tears streamed down her face. She wipes her tears away and punches her reflection, causing large ripples. Koga promised he would marry her, but he has broken that promise when he met Kagome. That is all he thinks about, all Kagome, but not her. Her heart is ripped into pieces. She hasn't noticed that Koga was close by, but she didn't care. If she doesn't have the love that Koga has for Kagome, she feels broken, alone.

_Oh why can't I be what you need? A new improved version of me? But I'm nothing, so good, no I'm nothing. Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs of violence, of love, and of sorrow. I beg for just one more tomorrow, where you hold me down fold me in deep, deep, deep in the heart of your sins. I break in two over you. I break in two and each piece of me dies, and only you can give the breath of life. But you don't see me, you don't. _

"Leave me alone Koga," she demanded, still looking into her reflection. Koga appeared from behind the tree he was hiding behind, and walked up next to Ayame. He didn't know she was crying. Ayama wrapped her arms around herself as if she's trying to keep herself together. Her breathing came in short pants. Ayama was falling apart. Koga quickly dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. Ayame struggled to get away from him.

"Keep your hands off of me!" she exclaimed. Koga ignored her. Ayame continued to struggle in his arms, trying to get away. She squirmed and kicked, her feet beating against the water, causing huge splashes. Ayama jabbed her elbow into his stomach, making him lose his grip on her. As soon as he dropped his hands, Ayame jumped up and ran to the closest tree, gasping for air.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked. Koga brushed the dirt off him and stood up.

"I was trying to comfort you, but apparently you don't want it!" he snapped back. Ayama smirked sarcastically.

"Why don't you comfort the girl you love most! Kagome!" she yelled, more tears streaming down her face. Ayame balled her hands into fists, trying to control her emotions. Koga kept quiet and just looked at Ayame. Angry, betrayed, loss of love were the emotions that crossed her face.

"You promised we were to be married. Why Kagome?" she asked. Koga looked away from Ayame. He couldn't see another girl have her heart broken, not like this. He knew Ayama loved him but...

"I love Kagome. She cares about me enough to leave me be, not only because she wants to go by a promise I made her years ago," he whispered. Ayama stayed quiet, shocked. The only noise she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears. She couldn't breathe, Koga was truly going to break his promise.

_Here I'm pinned between darkness and light, bleached and blinded by these nights. Where I'm tossing and tortured 'till dawn. By you, visions of you then you're gone. The shock bleeds the red from my face, when I hear someone's taken my place. How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel? When all, all that I did was for you. I break in two over you. I break in two and each piece of me dies, and only you can give the breath of life. You don't see me, you don't. _

Ayame slowly slid down against the tree until she got to her knees. Koga quickly rushed up to her and held her hands. Ayama wasn't looking at him, but looking beyond him. When she glanced at him, she saw his lips moving, but couldn't hear a word he was saying. She repeated what he said over and over in her head.

"You never loved me..." she said quietly. Koga stopped talking. Ayama didn't make any sudden movements, letting Koga hold onto her hands. Koga shook his head and reached up to cup her face in his hands, making Ayame look into Koga's eyes.

"Ayama, can you hear me? That's not true Ayame. I do love you. I do care about you," he said. Ayame wasn't listening.

"I was never yours, and you broke your only promise you made me. Broke it to be with Kagome," she said as she stood up," I want you to make another promise Koga. Pretend as if I don't exist. Don't talk to me, or try to come near my tribe in the mountains. I don't want to ever hear from you, ever."

Just like that, Ayama was gone in the blink of an eye. This time Koga was in shock. He wanted to move, but seemed like he was stuck, paralyzed. Tears formed in his eyes. He looked down at his hands, and balled them to fists. That was the last time he was ever going to hear or see from Ayama. The look in her eyes were going to haunt him forever. The look of betrayel and a broken heart, numb from the pain.

_You might be just what I need. No I would not change a thing. Been dreaming of this so long, but we only exist in this song. The thing is I'm not worth the sorrow, and if you come and meet me tomorrow, I will hold you down, fold you in deep, deep, deep in the fiction we live. I break in two over you. I break in two and if a piece of you dies, Autumn I will bring you back to life. Of course I see you, I do. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Betrayel **

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song Betrayel by the band Bullet for my Valentine. This chapter is from Kikyo to Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha's characters!)**

Inuyasha found Kagome next to the tree (from the previous chapter where Koga and Kagome were talking). He smiled and sat next to her. Kagome turned around and smiled back.

"Hey Inuyasha," she said softly. Inuyasha was about to say hello back, until he heard Kikyo's voice in his head.

_*Dont think you can get a way from me Inuyasha* _

Inuyasha perked his ears up. He reached up and scratched the inside of the right ear as if trying to get the voice out of them. Kagome gave him a confused look.

"Inuyasha? Are you ok?" she asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"I thought I heard Kikyo. Must've been the wind playing tricks on me or something," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You told me you watched her go to the depths of Hell, Inuyasha. Unless you lied to me," she said. Inuyasha shook his head and took her hand.

"She is dead Kagome. I promise. Maybe I'm just hearing things," he said before he placed a kiss on her forehead in reassurance. Kagome smiled and nodded. He pulled her into in his arms for a hug until..

*_You lied to me Inuyasha. You betrayed me.* _

"You were the one who has betrayed me," Inuyasha said into Kagome's hair. Kagome quickly pulled away.

"What did you just say?" she exclaimed. Inuyasha then grabbed both sides of his head and screamed in frustration.

"I think she's in my head!" he yelled.

_Am I going insane? My blood is boiling inside of my veins. An evil feeling it ticks. My body shaking, there's no turning back. So take your eyes off the trigger. I'm not to blame if your world turns black, as your eyes start to blister. There's just no hope for our final embrace. So here we are. I'm in your head. Im in your head! _

Kagome didn't know what to do. She reached out to touch him, but he backed away from her. Tears started to well up in her eyes. Kikyo is going to haunt him until Inuyasha is dead. He has to fight this.

"Don't listen to her Inuyasha. Whatever you do..do not listen to her! It is what she wants!" warned Kagome.

*_Listen to that imposter. You don't love her. You love me. Leave her and come with me as it should be*_

Inuyasha shook his head, trying to stop the voice from talking. It was no use. He opened his eyes and looked at Kagome. He was scared. He didn't want to lose her. He loves Kagome, and Kagome loves him.

"You're wrong Kikyo! I love Kagome. You betrayed me!" he yelled back. Inuyasha dropped to his knees. Kagome quickly crawled up to him and took his head into her hands, making him look into her eyes.

"Kikyo, if you can here me. Let him go. The living can never co exist with the dead. If you love him, you would leave him leave him live in peace," she said. Inuyasha smiled, but a smile that Kagome has never seen. It wasn't Inuyasha smiling, but Kikyo. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by his shoulders and shook him.

"Inuyasha if you can hear me, control her! Dont let her take over your mind!" she yelled.

_You were told to run away. Soak the place and light the flame. Pay the price of your betrayel. Your betrayel, your betrayel! I was told to stay away. Those two words I can't obey. Pay the pirce for your betrayel. Your betrayel, your betrayel! _

Inuyasha shoved Kagome away and stood over her. Kagome backed away and felt the tree touch her back. She used it to help her stand, and stared into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Kikyo. Let him go!" Kagome demanded. Inuyasha and Kikyo laughed at Kagome.

"He can't fight me. He's mine and always shall me. Leave this place!" yelled Inuyasha. Tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha's mind is being taken over by a ghost. Kikyo can not accept the fact that her and Inuyasha can't be together. He chose Kagome. Kikyo does not like that decision. Kikyo is now in Hell alone, without Inuyasha. Kagome noticed the struggle on Inuyasha's face.

"Please Inuyasha, do not lose to her," she whispered. Inuyasha reached up and grabbed his head again and screamed.

*_You are mine Inuyasha. Give in to me.*_

_Is it my turn to die? My heart is pounding as I say goodbye. So now I dance in the flames. I love you crying and screaming my name. You said that we'd be forever. How could you kill me and lie to my face. Now that we cant be together, there's just no hope for our final embrace. So here we are, I'm in your head. Im in your heart! You were told to run away. Soak the place and light the flame. Pay the price for your betrayel. Your betrayel, your betrayel! _

Inuyasha stopped shaking, and stood up straight. He looked at Kagome with strange eyes. Kagome couldn't move, she was scared to move.

"We shall see who's love is stronger, woman. His love for you, or his love for me," said Kikyo. Kagome's anger started to grow as she watched Kikyo use Inuyasha like he was a puppet. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and placed her lips strongly against his. Inuyasha felt tense. Kagome did not release from the kiss until she felt him relax against her lips, giving in. Inuyasha passed out and fell on top of Kagome, making her fall as well.

"Inuyasha? Please wake up. Can you hear me?" she pleaded, moving his hair away from his face. Inuyasha slowly nodded. Kagome held him close and began rocking back in forth, comforting him.

"I'm scared, Kagome..." he whispered. Kagome nodded her head.

"Me too, Inuyasha, me too," she replied back, crying. Inuyasha passed out in her arms, falling to sleep. Kikyo took over his mind, and Kagome could not have done anything to help Inuyasha. Kikyo will do anything to have Inuyasha back, and make him suffer before that happens.

"I love you Inuyasha. Kikyo only wants revenge in making you suffer. I will not let that happen," she vowed.

_I was told to stay away. Those two words I cant obey. Pay the price for your betrayel. Your betrayel, your betrayel!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Without You **

**(A/N: This chapter is based on the song Without You by the band Breaking Benjamin. I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters!)**

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed silent around each other until they got to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha lied down and stared at the ceiling. Kagome watched Inuyasha to make sure that he was going to be ok. His mind was taken over by the spirit of Kikyo. That is something that's going to haunt Inuyasha for a long time. Kagome reached out to touch Inuyasha and he flinched. Miroku and Sango walked in and noticed Inuyasha looked scared than ever.

"Jeez Inuyasha are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost," said Sango, worried. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango and rested his head on her shoulder. Kagome just realized that they have finally gave each other a chance.

"Since when did you guys finally became a couple?" asked Kagome with a smile. Sango smiled back and shrugged the shoulder Miroku didnt have his chin on.

"Yesterday," said Miroku with a grin. When Sango and Miroku looked at each other, it was as if Kagome was interrupting their moment. She looked away and gave them some privacy.

"We wanted to know how you guys have been. What's wrong with Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha growled as he got up and rushed out of the hut. Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku and Sango gave her a confused look at Kagome. Kagome sighed and explained to them what happened earlier with Kikyo taking over his mind and body. Miroku and Sango's eyes widened.

"So Kikyo's spirit is still angry at Inuyasha for leaving her behind?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded her head. Miroku sighed.

"I'm very sorry that you have to go through with this Kagome," said Miroku with a sad look on his face. Kagome looked away, trying to hide her tears.

"I have to check on Inuyasha. Excuse me," said Kagome as she got up and quickly left the hut. She started to look for Inuyasha until she found him at the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome took a deep breath and walked towards him. He was sitting on the edge, his back facing her. Inuyasha was sitting crouched over. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was crying. Kagome rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha tensed up then wrapped his arms around her, gripping onto her clothes.

"I dont know what to do Kagome...Kikyo will never leave me alone," cried Inuyasha. Kagome held onto him tighter. Inuyasha felt like he was going to fall to pieces.

_Search for the answers I knew all along. I lost myself, we all fall down. Never the wiser of what I've become. Alone I stand, a broken man. All I have is one last chance. I wont turn my back on you. Take my hand and drag me down. If you fall then I will too, and I cant save whats left of you. Sing something new, I have nothing left. I cant face the dark without you. There's nothing left to lose, the fight never ends. I cant face the dark without you.._

Kagome was trying to be strong for her and Inuyasha both, but she cant stand to see him like this. He's always admitted of being in love with Kikyo after 500 years, and this hurt Kagome. Inuyasha never told her, but the look in his eyes whenever he sees or mentions Kikyo, jealousy and hate washes over Kagome, but Kagome has to let it go..there's nothing she can do except to be there for Inuyasha whenever he needs her, especially for a time like this.

"I love you Inuyasha. I'll always be here for you no matter what," whispered Kagome as her tears betrayed her. Inuyasha held onto Kagome. All the time they have spent together trying to find and kill Naraku, Inuyasha has grown to be attached to Kagome, to love Kagome. More tears streamed down his face as he tried to stop them from falling, but it was no use. He needed to cry and let it out of his system. He was terrified of Kikyo. The thought of him losing control of his own mind and body scared him more than anything.

"Please dont ever leave me Kagome..."asked Inuyasha. Kagome backed a little to look into Inuyasha's eyes. There was fear in them. Kagome took his face in her hands and placed her forehead against his.

"I promise I wont leave you Inuyasha," said Kagome closing her eyes, "dont lose faith in yourself. Kikyo wants you to feel pain, to see you suffer. She wants to pull you apart and lose your mind until you give in, and will make me watch. You cant let her do that". Inuyasha shook his head slowly and began to take slow, deep breaths and letting them out slow, attempting to calm himself down.

_Swallow me under and pull me apart. I understand, theres nothing left. Pain so familiar and close to the heart. No more, no less, I wont forget. Come back down, save yourself. I cant find my way to you. And I cant bare to face the truth. Sing something new, I've nothing left. I cant face the dark without you. Theres nothing left to lose, the fight never ends. I cant face the dark without you. I've wanted to forgive, I'm trying to forgive. Dont leave me here again, I'm with you, forever, the end. _

"I never want to have that feeling again Kagome...I saw her. It was as if I was locked in a cage, and smiling with that evil look on her face. Her eyes were different..it was like it wasnt her.." explained Inuyasha. The fear rose in his eyes again. Kagome held his hands and felt them clench into fists. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw how carefully she was listening to him. Inuyasha smiled and looked down, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I bet you dont want to hear me talk about Kikyo.." he whispered. Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, I love you, and I was there when she took over you..I didnt like it. I want to protect you from her which ever way I can, and I will listen to you whenever you need to talk..about anything even if it is about Kikyo," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked back at her and smiled. He pulled her into his arms and breathed in the scent of her hair. The smell of jasmine and cherry blossom filled his nose.

"I love you too Kagome," whispered Inuyasha. Kagome relaxed and melted into his arms,"I want for this to be over...I cant do this anymore..."

"I know..." said Kagome, " I wont let you be in the dark any longer." Inuyasha felt safe with Kagome than with anyone else, and he trusts her very much. Kikyo was the love of his life, but Kikyo has crossed the line. Kagome is the only one for him, forever and always.

_I cant face the dark without you._


End file.
